


Healing Vibes

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Care Bears - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Neal, it's never just a simple cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I totally blame this final version on the usual fandom suspects AND on Matty, of course, who went all "Oooooh, it's Tenderheart!" in the recent [Nightline](http://abcnews.go.com/video/embed?id=32033519) interview and pretty much gave us a brand new shiny piece of head canon ♥ *flails* = at some point Peter found out that Neal knew ALL the Care Bears by their names and powers (harmless tease session, banter, aww moment, not necessarily in that order, lol). So it's totally something Peter would have bought for Neal at the hospital gift shop, lol :D
> 
> This also fills the _**WILD CARD**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/ - I'm filling it as _**hospital stay**_.

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pp22b6xvau10cx2/healing%20vibes.png?dl=0)  



End file.
